La vie en rose
by Thaliel
Summary: It's mother's day, Adrien is gloomy because of that. His mood is changed by an unexpected gift and a Chanson
AN and disclaimer: Been ages since I last did this. Don't own anything. Oh, and remember to give something to your mom on Mother's day, coming up soon

How a shoot with a mother's day theme was supposed to raise sales for his father's Spring collection was beyond Adrien's understanding. To him, it was painfully ironic, presenting flowers and other symbols of appreciation to a mother that wasn't even there. Yet, he did his best, like he always did, so his father would be pleased. But it had made him even more gloomy than he had already been ever since all his classmates had been talking about what they had planned for their mothers. He barely ate anything of the food he was served after returning home from the photo shoot, and directly left for his room without saying any further words. Not that there would have been anyone to talk to, except for the ever-present Nathalie.

But said Nathalie was not as inattentive as the teenager thought. Even though it took her a moment to figure out what exactly made the boy more blue than he usually was. Whilst she waited for the photographer to send over the edited pictures for a final approval, the devoted assistant wandered through the enormous Agreste mansion. She had an idea what she was looking for, and where to find it.

"I am still waiting for my next dose of Camembert!", the tiny black creature in front his face complained, while darting left and right, "I need my fix. Now!"

"You sound like a drug addict", Adrien mumbled.

"You will never understand the devotion that ties me to my beloved cheese", the kwami replied.

"Whatever Plagg,", the blonde said, "You know where the kitchen is, go help yourself, take care nobody sees you and please stop whining, will you?"

"Man, look who's in a bad mood.", Plagg exclaimed before quickly darting to the kitchen and returning with one of the familiar Camembert boxes.

While the kwami ate away at the smelly cheese, a knock sounded at door.

"What is it?", Adrien asked.

"I would like to give something to you, ", came the reply from the other side of the door, "can I come in?"

'At least she has enough tactfulness to ask first", the boy though before saying: "Okay, if you need to."

The door opened, and Plagg quickly hid himself- and his cheese- behind the bed.

When Nathalie entered the room, Adrien noticed she was holding a cardboard boy in her hands. Even though his mind had still intended to stay in negative mood, curiosity got the better of him.

"What is in that box?", he asked.

"Something I am surprised you have not been shown yet", Nathalie replied and set the box down on the bed next to Adrien.

"This holds the picture album and video tape of your parents' wedding." Nathalie explained.

Adrien held up the VHS as if if it was a priceless artifact.

"That has been converted to DVD I believe.", The assistant said.

Her assumption was proven correct when Adrien lifted a black DVD case from the box.

"I really haven't seen this before.", Adrien exclaimed, "You sure I can look at it?"

"If your father has a problem with it, I am willing to handle the consequences of acting on my own authority.", Nathalie explained, leaving Adrien rather surprised.

Before he could say anything more, Nathalie had already left the room and closed the door behind her.

As Adrien lifted the final item- the picture album- from the box, Plagg reappeared in his field of vision.

""you gonna look at it or what?", the kwami asked

"I'm not completely sure I should.", The teen replied. "This is something rather private."

"Aw c'mon", Plagg teased "I know you're curious. So let's watch that mom and dad of yours do that silly 'till death do us part' stuff"

"Only if you won't call it silly, you insensitive thing.", Adrien exclaimed.

With the kwami now silenced, Adrien decided not wait any longer and opened the DVD case. To his surprise, it not only contained the DVD itself, but also a folded piece of paper he had originally thought to merely be a makeshift cover. However, Adrien noticed some writing on the inside of the paper, so he started unfolding it. The text he found written on it was easy to recognize. Everyone, even someone as young as Adrien, was familiar with "La vie en rose" by Edith Piaff, but he still wondered why those lyrics had been written on the paper in the first place.

He put the DVD in his player to watch the video while also looking at pictures in the album. Adrien found this to be an easier task than expected, since the pictures had been sorted in chronological order to accompany the event that was now being replayed on his TV screen. He saw his father, in an elegant silver-gray suit (which he had surely designed himself), waiting for his wife to be at the altar. Said bride soon started waling down the aisle in a white, flowing dress that Adrien was sure his father had ALSO designed himself. He followed the ceremony both on the screen and by looking at the pictures in the album, finally getting to the newlyweds' first dance.

From what Adrien knew about weddings, most couples chose the classic Viennese Waltz, but obviously his parents tended to be different. That was the point he finally learned the reason for the Chanson's lyrics inside of the DVD case. "La vie en rose" started playing in the background as husband and wife slowly started their movements across the dance floor.

"Ah, now it makes sense"; Adrien exclaimed looking at the paper with the lyrics on it. He read through the lyrics once again, coming to realize how befitting for a wedding they actually were.

When the video had ended and Adrien had finished looking through the album, he was left with an actual smile on his face, which he had surely not expected earlier this day. He had carefully removed one picture from the album and held it close. It was showing his mother, wearing her beautiful wedding dress and smiling at the camera happily.

"What a wonderful thing to get married to the love of your life.", Adrien said with a dreamy look on his face and finally put it back in its original place.

"Meh, all I love is cheese.", Plagg exclaimed.

"You're a hopeless case.", Adrien replied ad started to put everything back into the box, in case his father wanted to have it returned to wherever Nathalie had taken it from, though secretly hoping he could keep it.

And while he moved the box from his bed to the table in front of the sofa, he found himself humming the melody of a particular chanson.


End file.
